Saving Their Future
by HeartCheshire
Summary: 16 years in the future, the Kisagari survivors got married and had kids. But, when Ayumi finds away to bring back all the good people who died, she sends the teens back in time to save them. Will the new Kisagari teens succeed? Or will they yet again, returned with deceased love ones? My first story, So go easy on me! (Rated T for language, gore, etc)
1. Chapter 1

Maruni's POV

Hello! I am Maruni Kishinuma, daughter of Ayumi and Yoshiki. I'm 16 years old and in grade 11. I am also president of Kisagari middle/ high school. I don't know why there combined, but I rule 'em both!

"MARUNI!" I heard a voice call. It was my best friend Cameron Mochida

"Hey Cam! How's it going?"

"Cool. Just running away from fan boys.".

Ugh... Cameron and I were both considered 'Hot' so we had our fair share of fan boys. But, we couldn't look any more different. She had short, dark brown hair styled in a bob. I had long, light brown hair, that I tied up in a ponytail. She also had big, gold looking eyes compared to my small, icy blue eyes.

"You know Maruni..." Cameron began

"What?"

"You should bleach your hair like your dad!"

"Well, this is my dad's natural color..."

She laughed. Then, the bell rang for final period, we walked to the student council room. We had free period, final period together. "Squee! There you guys are!" my friend, Lilani exclaimed. She twirled her curly red hair. The three of us chatted until...

"Maruni!Some delinquents are messing with the gym equipment!"

"There's my cue..."

I ran to the fitness room and respectively stated

"UNLESS YOU IDIOTS WANT YOUR ARMS RIPPED OFF, GET OUT!"

I love it when they scramble out like wild animals, suddenly I fell back.

"You okay?" Taraki Inamaru asked

"Duh. If I cry every time I fell, I wouldn't have been elected."

"Likewise. Anyway, I have to get back to class."

"Go to class Inamaru."

After he left, I got a text from my mom that stated

'Go straight home after school, bring Cameron. It's urgent.'

Weird... My mom never says it's urgent...

"Oh, Maruni..." Lilani said

"Did you enjoy your chat with your boyfriend?" Cameron asked grinning

"I- Inumaru? N-no! He's..."

The bell suddenly rang, that meant we could go home.

"MY HOUSE, NOW!" I said, dragging my friends.

I didn't know we were about to save a whole bunch of lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron's POV

I had no idea why Maruni was dragging us to her house, she said it was 'urgent'

"Sorry you guys had to come." Maruni said

"Ugh! I have to come to a mansion with a pool, nice furniture, and secret rooms!?" Lilani sarcastically said

"Right?! She is so worrying about nothing!" I said

She sighed, that means we were annoying her.

"We're here." Maruni said.

The three of us entered the mansion. I did love her house so much. Her dad was a musician and her mom was a lawyer, so they made a lo of money.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Kishinuma greeted.

"Hi!"

"Cameron, come here." My mom said

'Why are my parents here?' I thought

My mother handed me a paper scrap.

"Huh? Whats this for?"

"Ayumi will explain." My dad answered

"But first, Lilani?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to leave, sorry sweetie."

"But-"

Deciding not to argue, she left. I gave Maruni a look that said

'Why did she do that?'

'I don't know.' She answered with a face.

"You girls know about the story of heavenly host?"

We nodded

"Do you know the people we lost because of it?"

We nodded sadly

"Well we found a way to bring them back!"

"Really?!" Maruni asked

"Cool, I always wanted to meet them!"I said

Suddenly Ayumi frowned

"But, you girls will have to travel back in time-"

"WHAT?!" We screamed.

"Please? I miss them so much!" My mother said

"This... sounds... So cool!" Maruni exclaimed

"But how...?"

"C'mon Cameron get your scrap!"

"But-"

Suddenly when I touched the scrap, everything went white

"AAAUGH!" I screamed.

"Are you okay!?" A voice asked

I gasped. Is that... my dad?!


	3. Chapter 3

Maruni's POV

Ugh, Cameron! She's LITERALLY staring at him. I know that starting at your teenage dad from 16 years ago is freaky, But seriously?

"Erm... She's alright..!" I said

"Are you positive?" Satoshi asked again

"YES."

"W- where did you come from?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get in here."

"Uh... Optical allusions and shit..."

He looked confused for a second but then said,

"Let me get the class rep, maybe she can help out!"

"Okay!"

When he left, my face turned dark as I turned to Cameron.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

I got no response except for a text that said.

'O_O'

"Cam, you have to get your head in the game. If they start distrusting you, we may not get the people we need to get back the deceased people."

She nodded, "A- alright Maruni!"

Then, entered my mom, my dad, and Naomi.

"Ah, your lost right? So try to get in contact with your family." My teenage mom said

"Actually, if we were running away from abuse, police are first choice." I said

She stared at me.

Cameron's POV

You can have two responsible people, two respectful people, not two presidents. Now, I kinda didn't care enough to listen to their argument, But guess what? Maruni ended up telling everybody, EVERYTHING (Except whose parents are whose).

"Smoooooooooth." I told her

"Shut up!"

"SO SEIKO COULD BE ALIVE AGAIN?! SIGN ME UP!" My mom screamed

"N- naomi! You could be injured... or killed... or-"

"Satoshi, I don't care I got her dead, i'm getting her alive."

This is such a cool moment. I just can't believe me and my best friend are about to save lives.

"Well, it won't chant itself..." I said.

We did the chant, suddenly a big hole was formed in the floor. A force field kept in everyone else. Luckily, we all landed in the same dimension.

"W- where do we go first?" I asked

"The girls bathroom." My mom said.


	4. Chapter 4

Maruni's POV

I knew what the term bloody hell means now. This place looks terrible: bloody walls, dead bodies, everything that would make a little girl shriek. Cameron was a mess, she looked faint with eyes that looked as big as plates.

"Are... Are we there yet?" Cameron asked. I looked at Naomi for answers.

"Here." She said. We turned the halls and opened a door. After taking deep breathes, Naomi opened a stall. There, we saw a corpse of a young girl, her skin pale, rotting, her hair still was curly at the ends, and she was hanging.

'Must have been a suicide.' I thought

"Seiko... I'm so sorry. No matter how many times you say 'No hard feelings' I'm sorry..." Naomi said

'Or not...' I re thought

"Don't worry mo- Naomi... We are about to revive her!"

Suddenly ready, I pulled out my spell book. But, I read something mom might have missed.

"OH NO!" I screamed

"What?!" Cameron and Naomi screamed back at the same time

"It says you can only revive eight people!"

Naomi looked like she might faint.

"What do we do?! What if we die? But we have to get Morshique, and Ms. Yui, and Suzumoto, and all those good people!"

"I guess... We have to be careful, and choose some people over others."

Cameron and Naomi started crying. Suddenly Naomi nodded.

"But, we are going to revive Seiko!"

I nodded. We took Seiko off the rope by cutting it with my pocket knife. She landed on Cameron.

"Eww... Sorry, but GET HER OFF!" She shrieked. We took Seiko off.

"Sachiko, we take back this life!" We chanted five times (how many letters in their name).

Suddenly, color started returning to her cheeks, and and her eyes returned to normal.

"N- Naomi...?" She asked

"Seiko? SEIKO!" Naomi screamed

She helped her up and hugged her.

"You have no idea how much I missed these things!" Seiko said groping Naomi.

"SEIKO! NO! BAD SEIKO!" Naomi screamed blushing. Me and Cameron turned away and blushed too.

"Seven." I said

"Huh? What about the number seven?" Seiko asked

"We only have room to revive seven more people Seiko." Cameron explained

"Oh... and you used a life on me?"

"Yeah, but it's all good." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go revive some more people!" Naomi said

We left. But I was scared. I could feel some souls getting jealous, lets hope we revive the right people.

~End of chapter 4

Authors Quick Note: Heya! HeartCheshire here! So YOU have to make the choice here! Who will live.

Chapter Choice; who do you revive next? A. Mayu

or B. Yui


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Quick Note: Heya! It's HeartCheshire here! So a bunch of people sent messages me A. Mayu. I wanted the teacher but, nooooo!

~HeartCheshire

Cameron's POV

Ok... I'm definitely living a strange life. My best friends related to a kid ghost murderer, We just revived a person, and that person keeps groping my mom!

"Um... Cameron...?" Maruni asked

"Y- yeah?"

"In think Seiko likes your mom." She whispered

"What? No..." I whispered back.

"FuFuFuFuFu~ gotta get them boobies!" We heard her say. I blushed.

Later, we all met up at this corner.

"Hey, you guys... Better turn away." Mom said, and I wished I had listened.

On the wall, splattered everywhere, was guts. I wanted to throw up, it smelled terrible too!

"Holy shit..." Martin muttered

"Suzumoto..." Seiko began

"Well.. We will revive her!" I said cheerfully. I didn't really want to rush to revive her, but the smell was gross.

"Sachiko, we take back this life!" We chanted four times. And, VERY grossly the guts formed a human, skin returned, and so did hair on the girl

"Mayu...?" Naomi began. I looked away, since her corpse was just guts and no clothes, she was... Exposed.

"Nakashima! Shinohara! Where Shig?!"

"Well, damn. Your welcome it was no biggie. We just revived you and all.." Maruni sarcastically said. I giggled.

"WHERES SHIG' NII?!"

darkening... I've heard of it. Mom said she almost succumbed to it, dad said if she did, he would've. I think Mayu loved 'Shig' and without him, sucoumbed in death.

"Cameron! We all have to run!" Martini said. We all ran down the hallway.

"Waaaah! 'Runi!" I shrieked. We went into a state where everyone was saying each others name.

_"**Where you going buds?! I wanna hang out! You know about hanging right Seiko and Naomi!?"**_

We ran as fast as we could, and since I'm so dang slow... Maruni had to carry me.

"What do we do?!" Seiko asked.

Chapter End

Authors Vote: Yeah what do they do?

A. Kill Mayu again to get the wasted life back

B. Try to snap Mayu out the darkening


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Quick Note: Heya! It's HeartCheshire! So everyone chose B. And so, I just wanna say Nyan got my trick. If you chose A you wasted a life. Good job Nyan. :D

~HeartCheshire

Maruni's POV

I put Cameron down, and stopped. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Naomi! Do you have Morshiqes phone?"

"Yeah..." She said taking the phone out.

"Gimme!" I shouted giddy, as if it was a peace of candy. Naomi handed me the phone.

"What are ya doing!?" Seiko asked, I ignored her.

"Mayu! Stop!" I yelled.

_"Hmm? Ok... PALLLL! But you'll die-"_

I pulled out the phone, and went to his gallery.

'I hope this will work...'

I showed darkening Mayu some corpse pictures.

"Did you know 'Shig'Nii' loved seeing this?!" I yelled

"..."

I scrolled over to a video._**  
><strong>_

"Ma- Wa... Haha! BWA AHAHA! Mayu...! MayuMayuMayuMayu! Haha!" Some boy screamed smashing his head on the window.

"MMMMAAAAAAAYYYYUUUUUU!" He said, jumping out the window.

"Morshiqe..." I heard Seiko whisper.

Luckily, the darkening left Mayu.

"Oh... God." She said, sobbing.

Cameron did all she could to comfort her, while Seiko, Naomi, and I talked on who to save.

"Well... do we save Morshiqe?" Seiko asked

"I... don't know. Sachiko took a liking to him..." I answered

"Maybe, we should save some people from other schools from now on." Naomi suggested. We all nodded.

Cameron's POV

You know, I could be back home eating dinner with my family/

But I'm here comforting a girl who tried to kill me.

"Shh. It'll be okay, Mayu..."

She hugged me. Smearing her tears all against my shirt, it kinda reminded me of-

"Six." Maruni said

"Huh?" asked Mayu

We explained the situation to Mayu. Her head nodded slowly.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" she asked

"Suzomoto, we decided to revive one more person from Kisagari." Naomi said

"That leaves to people..." Seiko began

*Chapter end

LAST KISAGARI STUDENT, WHO DO YA SAVE?! A. Ms. Yui or B. Morshiqe (I really hate him though)


End file.
